Here Comes Ryuichi's Daughter
by Lovely-Ryuichi
Summary: Ok. right to the point! ^_^ Ryuichi's Daughter Sanji is in for a visit. Expect funny things to happen later on in the story. ^_~ R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

*Ryuichi's Daughter*  
  
*Chapter 1- Hi Sanji!*  
  
(I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters. Maki Murakami does *sobs*. But I do own Sanji ^_^ Oh and this takes place a couple of years after the last episode *=thinking)  
  
It was a beautiful morning at K and Ryuichi's house. K was cooking breakfast and Ryuichi had just got out the shower all happy and comes into the kitchen and hugs K from behind.  
  
K blinks a bit and then smiles. "You sure are happy this morning Ryu-chan." He watches as Ryuichi skips all happily around the kitchen for a moment and then sits down at the table.  
  
"Of course I'm happy today K!" He gives a big smile. "Don't you remember that Sanji-Chan is coming here today?"  
  
K started putting the breakfast on the table. "Oh, you're talking about your daughter right?"  
  
Ryuichi nodded. "Yea, her plane will be arriving in a few hours."  
  
"Oh ok, Well we better get started on breakfast so we can be done ne?" Asked K as he sat down in his chair and put some pancakes on his plate.  
  
Ryuichi nodded happily and also put some pancakes on his plate. "Hai!" The both of them began to eat their breakfast and soon finishes. K starts to clear the table and looks at Ryuichi and sees him constantly looking at the clock, he smiles.  
  
"Ryu-chan, you are very excited about seeing Sanji again aren't you?" K kisses Ryuichi on the cheek once he finishes the dishes.  
  
Ryuichi nods happily. "Yup, I sure am K. I haven't seen Sanji-Chan in a long time, every since me and mother had broke up with each other." Ryuichi starts to stare down a bit. "But..even though I am happy now, I feel..guilty."  
  
K blinks some and pulls a chair up next to Ryuichi. "eh, why do you feel guilty?"  
  
Ryuichi sighs and looks K in the face. "Well think about it. I haven't been in Sanji-Chan's life every since she was about 2."   
  
"Oh, I understand, But Ryu-chan, you don't need to feel guilty. I know you would have taken the chance to stay and be in Sanj-chan's life all the time if you could have. But at least you sent her things for her birthday and tried to keep in contact with her." K hugs Ryuichi gently.  
  
Ryuichi hugs back and nods some. "I guess you're right."   
  
K looks at the clock. "Well Ryu-chan, we should probably get going now ne?"  
  
Ryuichi nods and gets up. "Hai, we should, let me go get kumagoro!" He runs off and comes back with Kumagoro. "Ok, let's go K!" He gives him a sweet smile and K nods and smiles also. K goes and gets the keys to the van and the both of them leave, on their way to the airport. While they are still driving there Ryuichi starts to switch through the music stations at fast speed.  
  
"uhh... Ryu-chan... could you please just keep it on one channel, please?" K watches as Ryuichi continues to do this and his eye starts to twitch a bit and once they get to the stop light, K reaches into the back seat and grabs a rope and ties Ryuichi hands together.  
  
Ryuichi gets teary eyed. "wahhh! K, I can't move my hands!" He tries to move them.  
  
K smiles to himself. "Yes, I know Ryu-chan, that's the whole idea. Now be a good boy, we are almost there."   
  
After about another ten minutes of driving, they soon make it to the airport, goes inside and looks around a bit seeing if they can spot Sanji. Well mostly just Ryuichi since he knows what she looks like.  
  
K looks around a little. "Eh? Do you see her Ryu-chan?" He continues to look around.  
  
Ryuichi shakes his head. "no, not yet." He also continues to look. Suddenly, the both of them heard a happy scream come from across the big lobby in the airport and girl who looks about the age of 12 comes running over with her bags and stuff. She has long brown hair, and dark green sparkly eyes. She's wearing a purple tank top, and a pair of purple shorts to match and purple and white stripped tennis shoes.  
  
"HI DAD!!!!!!!!!" Sanji hugs Ryuichi all happy and excited and he laughs a bit, smiles and hugs her back.  
  
Ryuichi pushes her back gently and looks her over. "wow, look at you Sanji-Chan! You're so big now!" He smiles at her and twirls her a little and she giggles.  
  
"Well, of course I am dad!" She smiles at him again and hugs him once more. "I am 12 you know."  
  
"Oh, you are?" Ryuichi continues to hug her back a bit.  
  
"....oh my.... I didn't know she was this old..." K just stands there in a daze. That is until he heard Ryuichi clearing his voice a bit. He snaps back in and stares at Ryuichi and Sanji.  
  
Ryuichi gently pushes Sanji in front facing K. "Sanji-Chan, This is K, K-san this is Sanji-Chan."  
  
Sanji smiles and holds out her hand towards him. "Nice to meet you K!"   
  
K just stands there for a minute but then grasps her hand and shakes it. "Nice to meet you too."  
  
Ryuichi looks at Sanji's bags that she sat on the floor. "So, you got everything?"  
  
Sanji nods quickly. "Yes!"   
  
Ryuichi smiles at her. "Good!" He gasps. "Oh yea. You have to meet Kumagoro!"  
  
Sanji blinks a bit. "Dad, who is kumagoro?"  
  
Ryuichi grins excitedly and holds the pink bunny out to her. "Only the best bunny ever!"   
  
Sanji starts to giggle. "Awww, dad, it's so cute!!" She takes the bunny, being very careful with it she hugs kumagoro.  
  
Ryuichi grins a bit. "I'm glad you like Kuma."  
  
K smiles at them both. "Well, shall we go now?"  
  
Both Sanji and Ryuichi answer. "yes!"  
  
All three of them leave the airport and go to the van and gets in, and K drives off heading back to his and Ryuichi's apartment and once they get there and go inside, K sits on the sofa and starts to think a bit. *well, who would have ever thought Ryuichi had a daughter, this is going to be one hell of an adventure, for me that is, eheh...*  
  
(End of Chapter 1. I hoped you all liked it. It took me 2 days just to write this first chapter, and I hope I get good reviews ;_;) 


	2. Loud music and Kumagorou is alive?

*Here Comes Ryuichi's Daughter*  
  
*Chapter 2- Loud Music and kumagorou is alive?*  
  
(I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters. Maki Murakami does *sobs*. But I do own Sanji ^_^ Oh and this takes place a couple of years after the last episode *=thinking)  
  
*This must all be a bad dream..* Thought K as he heard the loud Cha Cha Slide music blaring from the living and laughing was heard also. K pinched himself just to make sure. "OW! Guess this isn't a dream after all. Then what's going on?" K sat up on the side of the bed, slipped on his slippers, got up, went into the living room and saw Ryuichi and Sanji doing the Cha Cha.  
  
"Wow, Sanji-Chan, I didn't know this was so much fun na no da!" Said Ryuichi as he kept dancing.  
  
Sanji nods and smiles. "Yup, It's even more fun when more than one person is doing it!"  
  
K just stood there watching them. "......." He goes over to the radio and turns it off. Sanji and Ryuichi both blink and look at him.  
  
"K-san, Why did you turn it off?" Ryuichi makes a sad face.  
  
"Yea, why did you?" Asks Sanji.  
  
K twitches a bit. "Well, you see... I was still pretty much sleeping..but then I was awakened by that loud music, and it was giving me a headache!!!!"  
  
Sanji just blinks. "Geez.. what a grouch."  
  
Ryuichi giggles. "That's how K-san is in the morning sometimes. Anyways K, we are sorry. You can go back and rest if you'd like."  
  
"No thank you. I'll go get started on breakfast." He walks off towards the kitchen mumbling the whole time.   
  
Sanji and Ryuichi both sit down on the sofa together. "So dad, how come you and K live together? Are you both buddies or something?"  
  
"Umm, well.." Ryuichi tries to think of a way to tell her.  
  
Sanji blinks a bit. "Well dad?"  
  
He sighs and decides to be blunt with her. "The reason me and K are living with each other is because we are lovers."  
  
Sanji just sits there. "Your kidding right? I mean the both of you are men.."  
  
Ryuichi nods. "It's true Sanji-Chan."  
  
"Oh.. Well it's no big deal I guess... I mean I guess you can't help who you fall in love with.." Says Sanji in a whisper type voice.  
  
"I'm glad you think that way." He smiles lightly at her.  
  
Sanji smiles just a little and then she catches a glimpse of pink moving in the hallway and she blinks a bit. "eh?"  
  
Ryuichi blinks himself. "Whats wrong Sanji-Chan?"  
  
"I caught a glimpse of something moving in the hallway dad." Sanji gets up and goes and looks and Ryuichi follows her. The both of them watches as a familiar pink bunny runs to K and Ryuichi's bedroom.  
  
"There it is!!!" Sanji runs after it and Ryuichi grumbles and runs after Sanji and the both of them see kumagorou sitting up on the bed.  
  
"Hi!" Kumagorou smiles and waves one of his paws at Sanji.  
  
"Oh...my god..." Sanji passes out.  
  
"Oh..Kuma, look what you did! I told you not to just be walking around like that." Yells Ryuichi.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I got really stiff, so I had to move." Kumagorou does a bit of stretching and Ryuichi just sighs and sweatdrops.  
  
Ryuichi leans down, lifts Sanji up and starts to fan her. "Sanji-Chan, come on wake up now." He watches as she groans and her eyes open.  
  
"ugh..dad what happened?" Sanji starts to sit up by herself.  
  
"Umm, you fainted when you saw kuma-chan." Answers Ryuichi.  
  
"Oh yea.." Sanji looks at the pink bunny in amazement now.  
  
Kuma just smiles sweetly at her. "Wanna color with me?"  
  
Sanji just stares. "uhhhh...."  
  
"Ryuichi, Sanji, breakfast!!" Yells K.  
  
"Ok!" Ryuichi picks up Kumagorou and pulls Sanji along.  
  
"You should color with me Sanji. I have lots of crayons!" Kumagorou keeps smiling at her.  
  
Sanji soon manages to say something. "Sure, why not. After breakfast I'll color with you." She smiles back at him.  
  
*Wow this is turning out to be one weird day now. Who knew stuffed bunnies could talk and stuff! I wonder what else lies ahead for me to know.* Thought Sanji as she started to eat her breakfast.  
  
*End of Chapter 2* 


	3. Moans and Screams and meeting shuichi

-Here Comes Ryuichi's Daughter-  
  
-Chapter 3: Moans and Screams and meeting Shuichi-  
  
(As you know, I don't own Gravitation and blah blah and all the other stuff that I was gonna say I don't own. eheh, But I do own Sanji. *=thinking)  
  
Sanji kept staring at the ceiling trying to fall off to sleep. "Why is it taking so long for me to fall asleep..grr, maybe I should get some water or something." She gets up out of the bed and walks down the hall to go the kitchen and passes by her dad and K's room and she hears noise in there.  
  
"I wonder what's going on..." Sanji puts her ear closer to the door and listens in a bit being very quiet and listens intently.  
  
"Oh god K!" Ryuichi keeps moaning. "Yes, more, MORE!"  
  
Sanji's eyes nearly pop out of the socket and by accident makes the door opens and she falls on the floor and Ryuichi and K just blink and look over at her.  
  
K who's on the floor on the side of the bed holding Ryuichi's foot since he was massaging it just stares at her. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Sanji just stares from the floor. ".... You were just giving my dad a foot massage?..."  
  
K just blinks a bit. "Well, yea. What did you think?"  
  
Sanji starts to laugh and then she starts cracking up real hard. "Oh my god! Am I ever an idiot?!" Ryuichi and K just stare at Sanji and sweat drops a little bit.  
  
Sanji gets up. "I'm gonna go back to bed!" She continues to laugh on her way out of the bedroom. She then goes to her room and lies down and soon falls asleep.  
  
|+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+|  
  
The next morning after breakfast. Ryuichi gets up all excited from his chair. "Ne, K, can I take Sanji to Shuichi's so she can meet him?"   
  
K laughs lightly. "Of course you can Ryu-chan, no need to ask for permission."  
  
Sanji's eyes nearly pop out. "....Shuichi...as in Shindou Shuichi from bad luck?"  
  
Ryuichi nods slowly. "Hai, that's the only Shuichi I know."  
  
Sanji squeals with joy. "Oh my god!" She starts running around happily. "This is gonna be so cool!!"   
  
K sweat drops a little bit. "So I take it that you like Shuichi?"  
  
She nods while smiling widely. "Come on dad, lets go!"  
  
"Ok!" Ryuichi grabs the car keys and before leaving, kisses K on the lips. Sanji and Ryuichi then exits the apartment and goes to the car. The both of them get in, buckles up, and Ryuichi starts up the car and heads for Shuichi and Yuki's house.  
  
|+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+|  
  
After a bit of driving the both of them arrive there. Ryuichi gets out with Sanji on his heels and he proceeds to knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it Yuki!" The both of them hear the padding of Shuichi's feet as he runs to the door and then opens it.  
  
"Ah, Sakuma-san!" Shuichi smiles at him all happy.  
  
Ryuichi laughs lightly. "Ne, Shuichi didn't I tell you to just call me Ryuichi?" He starts to pout just a little. "Aren't we friends?"  
  
"Of course we are Sa- I mean Ryuichi!" Shuichi pats Ryuichi on the back and then blinks once he notices Sanji standing next to Ryuichi looking at him all starry eyed.  
  
"Ano...Ryuichi, who is that?" He slowly starts to move back away.  
  
Ryuichi giggles and sweat drops. "This is my daughter Sanji."  
  
Shuichi nearly screams in a shocked way. "Your daughter?!"  
  
Ryuichi nods and smiles. "It seems Sanji-chan really likes you. she got all ecstatic when I told her I was bringing her over to meet you."  
  
"Ohh, well it's nice to meet you Sanji." He smiles at her and holds out his hand towards her.  
  
"....He smiled at me...." A very loud thud is heard as she falls to the ground.  
  
"Ano....Ryuichi... is she going to be alright?" Shuichi just stands there and blinks.  
  
Ryuichi leans down and pokes her a little bit in the side. "She'll be fine Shuichi!" He smiles, picks up Sanji and proceeds to go inside of yuki's house.  
  
"So anyways, Shuichi, what was you and Yuki doing?" Ryuichi lays Sanji down on the sofa.  
  
"Yuki is working on his novel." Shuichi sits down in a chair. "I was watching music videos."  
  
Sanji soon awakens. "Ne, where am I?" She rubs her head.  
  
"We're at Shuichi's Sanji-chan." Ryuichi smiles at her.  
  
"...that's right..." Sanji looks over at Shuichi.  
  
"eheh, hi!" Shuichi smiles at her and then watches as Sanji comes over and shakes his hand all happily looking at him with starry, loving eyes.  
  
"Ohh, it's sooo great to meet you Shindou Shuichi!" She puts her hand on his shoulder then gasps. "Oh my god, I'm sooo sorry!!!"   
  
Shuichi blinks a little and then sweatdrops. "Ano.. It's ok Sanji-Chan."  
  
Sanji gasps yet again. "You know my name?!"  
  
"Well, Yea. Your dad told me." Shuichi blinks yet again.  
  
"ohh!" Sanji giggles a little bit and moves more closer taking out the pen and notepad in her pocket. "Can I have your autograph, please?!"  
  
Shuichi laughs lightly "Sure, why not!" He takes the pen and notepad and signs it.  
  
Sanji looks about to burst. "YAY!" She turns into what seems to be mush. "I can die happy now.." She drools a bit and Ryuichi sweatdrops.  
  
"Ano.. I'm gonna get Sanji-Chan home, I'll see you Shuichi?" Ryuichi grabs Sanji.  
  
Shuichi nods lightly. "Hai. See ya Ryuichi!"  
  
Ryuichi leaves carrying Sanji away with him to the car and then drives away once getting in.  
  
*End*  
  
(I hope you liked chapter 3! Woo ^_^ If it wasn't for a certain someone who likes this a lot and kept wanting me to do the next chapter, I probably wouldn't have! O.o Anyways I thank that person a lot! *huggles* ah, well ja ne for now!) 


	4. Going To School

-Here comes Ryuichi's Daughter-  
  
-Chapter 4: Going to school-  
  
(As you know, I don't own Gravitation and blah blah and all the other stuff that I was gonna say I don't own. eheh. But I do own Sanji. *=thinking)  
  
"Ano... dad, this school is very big." Sanji just stands there staring at it.  
  
Ryuichi snickers at her. "Yea, I guess it is, well come one lets go inside, it's your first day going here!" He smiles a little at Sanji.  
  
"I can go in by myself dad." She starts for the front door of the school building.  
  
"Ok, have a nice day and be careful!"   
  
Sanji sweat drops as she watches Ryuichi leaves. "Yea.. be careful.." She goes inside of the school building and looks around a bit at the other middle schooled kids as they get things from their lockers, whisper to each other, and go off to their classes.  
  
"Now, lets see." She looks around a bit more and walks off somewhere. "Where is the office in this school?!"  
  
"That way.."   
  
Sanji quickly turns around and sees a brown haired and brown eyed seventh grade boy. Her eyes instantly turn into hearts but she shakes her head a bit.  
  
"I take it you're new here, I never seen you around here."  
  
Sanji nods and smiles at him, "Yes, I am new here."   
  
"I see, anyways the name is Shiro Takanai." He moves a few strands of his hair from his face, "What is your name?"  
  
Sanji just stands there, "Umm, my name is Sanji Sakuma!"  
  
Shiro looks at her, "Nice name you got there, your last names sounds a bit familiar though. Oh I gotta get off to class. Maybe I'll see you around."   
  
"Yea, maybe you will." She watches as he leaves and she sighs happily. "What a total hottie! Oh no, I have to go to the office, I totally forgot!" She dashes off towards the schools office and goes inside.  
  
"Hello, may I help you, young lady?"  
  
"Hai, I'm new here."  
  
The secretary nods lightly, "I see, well come over here."  
  
Sanji goes through the whole registering process, filling out those different cards and stuff. (AN-ugh, I hate doing that every fucking year!! .)  
  
The secretary hands her a piece of paper. "The class number is room 104. It's just down the hall to your right."  
  
"Okay." Sanji leaves out of the office and heads for the classroom.  
  
She soon makes it to the room and opens the class room door and everyone stops what they're doing and stares at her a bit and she sweat drops a little.  
  
  
  
"Ah, you must be a new student ne?!" The teacher comes over to her.  
  
Sanji nods a little bit, "H-hai."  
  
She smiles, "Ok." She turns back towards the class. "Class, we have a new student today, and you name is?" She turns back towards her.  
  
"Sanji Sakuma."   
  
"Ah, yes. This is Sanji Sakuma, would you like to tell everyone a little about yourself?"  
  
Sanji quickly shakes her head. "Not really.."  
  
"Well ok, anyways I'm Miss Kaori by the way. You can take a seat in the--"  
  
"She can sit next to me."  
  
Ms. Kaori looks over at him. "Alright Shiro, Sanji-chan you can sit next to him."  
  
"Ah, ok!" Sanji gets extra excited as she starts for the seat next to him but ends up tripping over her own foot and falling face down on the floor.  
  
The class just stare at her and starts to snicker.  
  
"eheh, I'm ok!" She gets up blushing like crazy and sits in her sit next to him.  
  
Shiro looks at her. "You are alright aren't you?"  
  
"H-hai.." She still looks pretty embarrassed.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
Later that day after school, Shiro was walking out of the school along with Sanji.  
  
"Ano..thanks for letting me sit next to you." Sanji takes her backpack from Shiro.  
  
"Oh, it's no prob." He grins lightly at her, "Besides you seem pretty fun like."  
  
She blinks, "I do?"  
  
He nods, "Yea."  
  
A brand new mustang pulls up and the person driving it blows it's horn.  
  
Shiro stares at it in awe. "Woah!"  
  
Sanji's face turns a bit of a pink, "That's my dad, I have to go now."  
  
"Your dad!? Wow!" Shiro just stares while Sanji goes off to Ryuichi's car and gets in, buckles up and he drives off.  
  
"So, how was your first day na no da?"  
  
Sanji giggles, "It was ok, not as bad as it could have gone. I also met a really cute guy, his name is Shiro Takanai."  
  
Ryuichi abruptly puts his foot on the brakes. "A...guy?"  
  
"Well yea, Boys do go the school dad, duh!" She smiles some.  
  
"....Well, that's nice you made a friend." Ryuichi starts driving again.  
  
"Yup, it is!" Sanji leans back in her seat. *I can't wait till tomorrow. Another day in school and another day to get to be even better friends with Shiro-san.* She starts to giggle to herself in a very girly manner.  
  
"Ne, Sanji-chan, what are you laughing about?"  
  
She blinks and looks over at him, "Huh? Oh nothing.."  
  
"Ok Sanji-Chan." *It's great she made a friend, but if that boy does anything to Sanji-Chan...he'll definitely have to deal with my K....* The both of them drive home in silence as they are both in deep thoughts.  
  
*End*  
  
(I hope you all like this one! ^.^ I might stop writing this *pouts* School will be coming up and stuff, and then I wanna concentrate on getting my talk show done and Tatsuha the vampire and soon to work on another story! ^.^ But then again I just might keep going with this story, but I might be a bit slow on updating sooooo, bare with me please! ^_^) 


End file.
